soulforgeentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Noko Sage
Noko Sage is the main character of Demon Slayer Noko, and a re-occurring character in Memoirs of Valena. Biography Early Life Noko was born to Tolby Sage and an unknown mother. He lived a mostly peaceful life in the village of Aldley with his friends: Corinne Rautio and Seiko Quartz. Everything seemed perfect, until he was sixteen years old - when his world turned upside down. Demons, creatures only known from legends past, attacked the quiet hamlet. He was with Seiko's younger sister, Merri, watering the flowers he loved, when the foul monsters ruined everything. A woman - simply known as Shyna - had led them there. There were searching for Merri. The woman transported them to a mysterious realm, a location near the Gate of Soul Transession. Noko was knocked out cold the moment they arrived. When he awoke, he was suddenly possessed by demons. Unable to control himself, he almost killed Merri. When they arrived back in Aldley, Noko ran away from Merri, but ended up falling down the stairs instead. There, in the kitchen, he saw his mother's remains torned about the room. Early next morning, Noko leaves the home and village he once knew in search of himself and his place in the world. He knew he couldn't face Merri after what he did. When he turned eighteen he joined the Star Cross Knights in the Royal City of Launus, and three years later he finally obtained the courage to return back to Aldley and face everyone. Corinne told Noko how Seiko left to find Merri a cure for her lost voice. He wanted to help Merri, and atone for what he did to her - so he took her with him and left the village once again. They searched for some way to retrieve her voice. Demon Slayer Noko section is a stub Memoirs of Valena section is a stub Personality and Traits An expressionless man, Noko is cold and callous. Ever since the attack on his hometown, Aldley, he has distanced himself from everyone and refuses to talk about his feelings about anything. As a result of the incident, he has had a strong hatred against demons and all things evil. However, after Merri recieves her voice again, she is able to reach out to him - opening up his feelings for her. Still, he remains withdrawn from everyone else. Noko enjoys the simple things in life, such as cooking and gardening - surprisingly enough. His home in Aldley is filled with various plants and flowers. Powers and Abilities At first, Noko is an ordinary human with no special talents. He is rather physically powerful for a mortal, but most of his strength lies in the Earth Slayer - a blade his father gave to him. After slaying his first demon - one of the Nine from Ghost Shards - Noko unwillingly absorbs all of the Ghost Crystals from the creature into him - gaining unfathomable power. He discovers that he is nearly immortal and incapable of dying easily. Relationships Merri Quartz Growing up, Noko thought of Merri as a little sister and paid no attention to her feelings for him. During the incident of eleven years ago, he vowed to protect her - but failed. After he attempted to kill her, he distanced himself from her greatly, afraid to face her. This put a huge bump into whatever relationship they had. He left Aldley, and her, behind. When he returned, he found that she still had no voice and that Seiko went looking for a cure. Noko wanted to do the same, and takes Merri with him. During their journey, they run into Seiko and learn where the Shrine of Sound is - which will cure Merri. They travel to the Shrine of Sound, and confront the Divinity residing there. She cures Merri, who is able to finally confess her feelings for Noko and tells him she still loves for him regardless of what he did. They consumate their relationship shortly afterwards. Regardless, Noko still acts distant - even from Merri at times. Yet, she is quite able to break him at times. After the events of Demon Slayer Noko, they get engaged, and then eventually marry. During Memoirs of Valena, it is discovered that Merri is pregnant with his child. Corinne Rautio Stub Seiko Quartz Stub Ryia Frone Stub Rysen Dalargo Stub Lyn Allura Stub Auluna Sanette Stub